


I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mattie and Farrah used to be friends. After not speaking for a year, Mattie thinks the sleepover is a chance to connect. How wrong she was.
Relationships: Farrah & Mattie (We Are The Tigers), Mattie & Reese (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	I Miss You

The last time Mattie saw Farrah, it was at Farrah’s fourteenth birthday party. It wasn’t a huge thing, just a couple of Farrah’s friends. Mattie didn’t really know any of the other girls, they were all in Farrah’s grade. Mattie, being a year younger, wasn’t in her grade. In fact it was a wonder they became friends in the first place.

_They’d met on Mattie’s first day of elementary school. She remembered her parents leaving, and how she stood there, the straps of her Hello Kitty bag held tightly in her fists. It was very loud and bright. There were at least twenty other children running around, screaming. At the time, it was too much for Mattie, she’d ran out and hid in the bathrooms._

_It was wet, sitting under the sinks, but it felt safe. She wasn’t sure how long she had sat there, hands over her ears and rocking back and forth gently, long enough for people to come looking for her. She could hear them in the corridor, calling her name. She didn’t want to go back, so she ran into one of the cubicles and slammed the door shut. Mattie wasn’t in there long before the door opened and a small patter of feet made its way to her cubicle. She squeezed her eyes closed and sat against the door, keeping the person out. She didn’t want to be in trouble._

_There was a gentle knock on the door, and a small voice called through. “Are you the girl that ran away?”_

_Mattie frowned, this wasn’t a teacher. “Am I in trouble?” She whispered back, in case there was a teacher in there too._

_“Not from me!” The girl said cheerily. She grunted a little and Mattie could only guess she had sat down. “I’m Farrah by the way!” She called, Mattie heard a zip being pulled, Farrah was opening her bag._

_“I’m Mattie.” She called back gently. Mattie didn’t want to jump to anything, but she really wanted Farrah to be her friend. The girl seemed nice and wasn’t getting her in trouble._

_Farrah giggled. “I know that, silly! Almost the whole of my garde knows who you are, and I’m older than you!”_

_Matties blood ran cold, people knew who she was. It was only the first day! “What grade are you in?” She asked, wanting to change the conversation._

_“Second grade!” Farrah said proudly._

_“What are you doing here then?”_

_“I got bored and snuck out when the teacher wasn’t looking. Miss O'Daniel isn't very good!” She said with a small giggle. Mattie laughed too._

_“We’re both going to get in trouble then!” Suddenly, it didn’t seem like such a scary thing._

They became joined at the hip pretty quickly. Farrah didn't seem to mind having Mattie follow her around. In fact she seemed to quite like talking to the younger girl about her teachers and how they were all stupid and ‘not cut out to work with kids’. The pair always found a way to talk to each other, even during the year Farrah left for middle school.

They never spoke after Farrah’s fourteenth birthday party. Mattie tried to, but Farrah was always busy with her new friends. The friends that were cool and went to parties and probably didn’t stay at home all evening and study. She tried not to let it phase her, nothing good lasts forever and all that jazz. But sometimes, when she sat in her room, only her cat for company, she started to wish that she was cool enough for Farrah.

There were three things Mattie never expected to happen.

1) Mattie never expected to talk to Farrah again, or even see her again.

2) She also never expected to get onto the cheer team and be the only one from tryouts to get in (unless you count that girl in her senior year who became the mascot).

3) She never expected to see farrah drunk out of her mind at the first practice of the year.

However that all happened in the span of an hour. She used to count it as ‘The Weirdest Hour Of My Life’ but then the sleepover happened and that changed everything.

Standing outside Riley’s house felt strange, for one, three other girls stood there. Their team mascot (Reese, everyone called her Reeses. Mattie found that to be quite insulting so she didn’t. She noticed how a weight seemed to lift off Reese’s shoulders after she used her name), and two others Mattie couldn’t remember. She recognised one of the girls, she wasn’t sure from where but her face rang a bell.

From what she knew, she was the youngest there by a year, which she didn’t mind. Until they started treating her like a kid. After the embarrassing round of introducing themselves, Cairo had decided to play truth or dare. Mattie felt a sense of unease rise in her stomach as the older girl looked at her, a smile playing on her face. Of fucking course this would turn into an ‘orientation’ type thing she saw in movies a lot. Cairo took the bottle from Farrah’s hands and the whole room seemed to gasp. She was fourteen and could handle herself. She didn’t need the team fussing over what was in the cup. She knew. They all knew it was alcohol, it was Farrah’s cup after all. Even Farrah tried to grab the bottle back from Cairo, she wasn’t sure if it was because she didn’t want Mattie to drink it and finish it, or if she didn’t want Mattie to get hurt. Either way, it made Mattie wan’t to do it more.

She took the bottle from Cairo, glared at Farrah and tipped her head back. She squeezed the bottle and hardly flinched as the liquid ran down her throat. It tasted awful, she didn’t know how Farrah could willingly drink this everyday.

When she put the bottle down, the whole group stared at her, all in different states of shock. She knew Farrah would be the most surprised after all she knew Mattie the most and knew for a fact this was extremely out of character. But Mattie didn’t even look at her, the girl had ignored her for a whole year so Mattie could ignore her for the night.

It didn’t take long before the alcohol started doing its job. She was curled up on the sofa, ignoring another argument that had kicked off, probably over The Video. For something so embarrassing, they sure liked to bring it up a lot. Her thoughts had started to grow more muddled as their argument went on, soon after she started to feel sick. But she stayed there, unmoving. She didn’t want to cause Riley any more stress, she could see her forehead creasing as Farrah and Chess shouted back and forth, blaming each other. It seemed Kate got involved because a third voice was added to the mix. But Mattie couldn’t focus on it anymore, only her pounding headache. Jesus if she got out of this alive she was never drinking again.

Mattie curled up tighter as she heard someone stomp up the stairs and out of the house, every sound made her headache worse but she didn’t want to tell them to stop, this was their dynamic. She would get used to it. Hopefully.

The room had gone quiet, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it seemed all the arguing was over with. That was good. Moving for the first time since she’d sat down, she lifted her head to look around. There were only three people left in the room (not counting herself): Cairo, Reese and Annleigh. Mattie frowned when she couldn’t see Riley anywhere, when did she leave? Maybe she went to get snacks or something.

Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying attention to her. So with the remaining energy she had, Mattie pulled herself up and went to find the bathroom.

After a few minutes of stumbling into walls, tripping up the stairs and walking into Riley’s room (she was in there holding a shirt stained red. Mattie slammed the door shut and kept walking) she found the bathroom. She didn't have time to take in the room before she was vomiting into the toilet. Mattie sat back, panting. Her throat burned even more after throwing most of the drink up.

She knew she wasn't thinking straight when she saw the red handprint on the shower curtain. That's some weird deco, she'd thought as she pulled the curtain back. She gasped when she saw Farrah sitting there, covered in red and not moving.

Mattie didn't know what she was doing, crawling over to her old best friend. Mattie knew she was talking, but the words weren't reaching her ears. She was so focused on Farrah and what she was doing sleeping in a shower covered in red paint. Gently, she shook Farrah by the shoulders, not caring about getting paint on her hands. It would wash off later.

Farrah didn't reply, she just flopped against Mattie's chest. Mattie knew she was calling her name, quite loudly in fact, but she couldn't hear it. Her ears were ringing as it started to slide into place. _No, nononono_. She wasn't dead. Farah couldn't die, she wasn't allowed.

Her calls morphed into sobs as she sat there, shaking and patting Farrah, trying to get her to move. Her blood had started to climb up Mattie's arms, it was all up her legs and on her shirt. It wasn't going to come off, she would be stained. Stained just like Riley's shirt… Riley's shirt was red…

No she seemed nice.

She wouldn't kill her own teammate.

Would she?

Distantly, Mattie felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her away. Away from Farrah's body. She didn't want to leave her. Weakly, Mattie fought against the arms, she needed to get back to Farrah. Wake her up.

"Mattie stop, she's gone." Someone was telling her.

"No! No she's not!" Mattie screamed, her words heavy.

Tears dripped onto her arm. She was crying? When had that happened?

"Mattie please, you're making it worse." The same voice told her. Making what worse? Did they think she did it? She didn't do it, she didn't kill Farrah.

She opened her mouth to argue but then something but her over the head. It hurt. But the pain only lasted a second before she went limp in the person's arms and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please leave a kudos and maybe even a comment!!


End file.
